


Early Start

by kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pokephilia, Required Dress, Sibling Incest, Slight Coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: When Ash goes with Red for him to get his starter he finds out about an interesting new project





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

6 year old Ash bounced next to to his older brother Red as they headed to Professor Oak's lab  
Red was 12 and going to get his starter from the professor and had promised Ash he could come   
Ash latched onto his brother's arm "this is going to be awesome, Which starter are you going to choose?" he asked excitedly  
Laughing Red said "I am picking Charmander, Ash" before scooping the young boy up into his arms and entering the lab

Ash giggled as he was picked up and nuzzled his brother's chest, as they entered Oak noticed them and called out "Red, Ash! Pleasure to see you here for your starter?" he asked of Red making Ash pout a bit at not being able to go  
"Yes Professor Oak" Red said not seeing the frown that graced Ash's face

"Right this way" Oak said waving for Red to follow as Ash looked on a little sad "Red, I wanna come too" he whispered to his older brother pleadingly  
"I am sorry Ash but I can not change the rules" Red said hating saying it as tears welled up in Ash's eyes

"can you at least ask?" he pleaded even if it might be hopeless as Oak stopped by a pedestal with three pokeballs on it  
"sure we will ask Oak" Red said as he stepped beside Oak and asked "Ash wants to know if there is any way he can come with me on my journey" 

Oak stroked his chin "now that you mention it, some of the professors and I have discussed the merits of allowing trainers to start at an earlier age" Oak said making Ash's eyes widen hopefully "there are some rules he'd have to follow though, and as his older brother you'd have to agree to them" he said with a slight frown on his face as one rule in particular might be a little unsavory  
Red looked happy and asked "what are the rules?"

"well first he won't be able to challenge the gyms for at least a year, second you will be responsible for him, third he isn't allowed to have more than six pokemon after that he can't catch anymore until the year is up" Oak said Ash nodding along that they sounded acceptable "now before I say the last rule you must know I was against it, but the other professors insisted"  
"how bad is it the others we accept" Red said slightly nervous while Ash was happy 

Oak looked a little nervous as he walked over to a drawer and pulled out what looked like a pair of red briefs with hooks to attach pokeballs to "he can only wear these" he said passing them to Ash "I have some in other colors as well" he said showing the drawer was full of them  
Red blushed and looked down at Ash saying "it is up to you do you want to do it?" 

Ash blushed as he held them up looking at them noticing that there was a pocket in the front of the briefs large enough for a pokemon he showed them to Red as they confused him a bit  
Red confused looked towards Professor Oak for clarification and saw the gleam in Ash's eyes knowing he would accept the deal

"Ah that, apparently the other professors thought that as the trainers would be younger they would prefer one of their pokemon be with them at all times" Oak said causing Ash to look up at Red his face showing he agreed wholeheartedly  
"well we will take two Starters Professor Oak" Red said with a grin at making his little brother happy

Oak smiled "alright first there are six colors for the underwear" he said pulling out the five others in blue,yellow,green,silver,and gold "now which starters would you like?" he asked as Ash leaned up and whispered in Red's ear "I want Squirtle"  
"I will take a Charmander and Ash wants a Squirtle" Red said to the kind old Professor before the lights flickered in the lab

"Damn that Pikachu must be back" Oak grumbled as he left "Ash will need to change before I can give him his starter, I'll be right back"  
Red handed Ash the red underwear and said "here you go so you match me Ash" while laughing 

Ash blushed and climbed out of Red's arms as he stripped out of his clothes including his hat not sure if he was aloud to wear it standing naked for a second his 4 inch cock in full view before he slid on the red briefs  
"they look good on you" Red said as a slightly frayed Professor Oak came back in  
"That's the last of that" he said triumphantly as he held the pokeball before passing Red the charmander ball and reaching for the squirtle one when the ball he'd set down holding the pikachu burst open  
Red immediately tried to move Ash away so he would not get hurt but was surprised when the Pikachu walked over and sniffed Ash

Ash blushed as the pikachu sniffed him before it climbed up his leg and slid into the pouch on his underwear "Red~" he whined lightly as he felt the warmth of the pokemon on his groin and his cock grew semi hard  
Red did not know what to do so he turned to the professor for help

"well now that's slightly surprising" Oak said "it's well documented that certain pokemon felt drawn to children, but to actually see it" he said awed as the pikachu looked content in the pouch of Ash's new underwear  
"so Pikachu wants to come with Ash? what about Squirtle?" Red asked in confusion 

Oak looked a little saddened "unfortunately I can only give Ash one starter" he said hoping not to upset the boy, Ash looked down at the pikachu and instantly felt a bond form "I'll keep pikachu" he said with a content smile on his face  
Red smiled and thanked Oak before telling Ash "we need to go back your bag and tell mom"

"okay, oh yeah can I wear my hat?" he asked Oak and the man smiled and nodded Ash happily donning it as he grabbed Red's hand


	2. New pokemon and a lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Ash catch some new pokemon for their family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we own nothing

Red and Ash were leaving their home to start their journey, Red had given his charmander the name Zar and noticed that Zar was very protective of Ash

Ash giggled as Zar kept a close eye on him as he pet his pikachu not sure if he should nickname it or not, his face was faintly dusted in a blush as he was still a little nervous about his state of dress  
As the brothers walked they saw many common pokemon like Pidgey and Spearow flying about

Ash watched all of the pokemon as they flitted about as he bounced around pikachu crying out with joy as he was bounced in Ash's underwear pouch  
Red heard a hissing sound and grabbed Ash while Zar stepped up to battle 

Ash shivered a bit as he was once attacked by a ekans at Oak's lab, but knew he'd be okay because Red would protect him  
Zar saw Ash shiver and got mad at the Ekans and moved fast attacking Ekans without a single command 

Ash watched on as Zar defended him on Red's command and was awed at the ease with which he fought  
Throwing a pokeball Red caught the Ekans and brought him out to talk to him 

Ash moved back behind Zar as Red conversed with the snake pokemon  
Seeing the boy Ekans moved to wrap around Ash's leg and gently licked his face

Ash shivered a bit but giggled when it licked his face and kissed it's head as his way of saying he was okay  
Red laughed and said "I guess Coil will be your name"  
Ash giggled as the newly dubbed Coil kept licking his face "s-stop" he got out between his giggles  
Red laughed and continued on their way beating pokemon with Zar and Coil to make them stronger

Ash also got to battle a little pikachu showing just how strong he was  
The next pokemon Red caught was a strong Pidgeotto that almost knocked Zar out 

Ash cheered for Red's catch before hearing a rustling coming from a bush nearby and scurried behind his brother  
Red turned to the bush and readied Coil to attack

"wow, don't shoot" a voice called out as a tired looking meowth stumbled forth  
Shocked Red was not able to stop Ash from running up to the pokemon 

"Are you okay?" he asked the meowth as he checked him for wounds "I'm fine" the meowth said trying to act tough before collapsing into Ash's arms  
Red moved over and pulled a potion out to use on the meowth to wake him back up smiling as Ash started cuddling with both meowth and Pikachu

the meowth awoke slowly and looked up at Ash "cute" he rasped out as he ran his paw against the boy's face "can I keep him Red, can I?"  
"I think you should ask if he wants to join you" Red replied with a smile and a ruffle of hair

"Do you want to stay with me?" Ash asked the meowth flashing the dreaded puppy dog eyes causing the meowth to melt under the gaze "alright, alright just turn them off" he said pawing Ash teasingly pushing his head away making the boy laugh and cuddle him tighter  
With a laugh Red said "welcome to the family do you have a name" not bothering with asking how he can speak human

"nah never bothered with any o' that" the meowth said "you can name me if you wanna" he said as Ash held out a pokeball so others wouldn't try and capture him away  
"It is up to you Ash what do you want his name to be?" Red said as they continued towards Viridian city   
Ash thought for a bit before looking at meowth "how do you like the name Kit?" he asked the meowth who tilted his head for a minute before nodding "that works"  
"well Kit what do you like" Red asked while Zar growled at Kit   
"why would I do that?" he asked Zar while looking up to Red "and what do you mean?"  
"what do you like to do for fun Kit and what did Zar say?" Red asked amazed that Kit could translate 

"he told me not to hurt Ash" Kit replied while thinking about what he liked to do "and honestly I don't know never had much time for fun" he said making Ash reach down and pet him at the said revelation  
"well we will be able to have fun now" Red said as they entered the city and a few people did double takes of Ash

"Red, they're all staring" Ash whined as he moved closer to his brother with Zar in front of him and Kit behind him  
"It is okay Ash" Red calmed the boy as they entered the pokemon center and got nurse Joy to heal their pokemon

after getting them back Kit asked if he could ride in the pouch and blushing Ash accepted while pikachu climbed onto his shoulder  
Red chuckled and said "I wonder what other Pokemon you will get bro" Before a small explosion knocked him away from Ash and Zar 

Ash groaned as he moved to get up, but cried out in pain as he felt a jolt shoot up his back as Kit climbed out of the pouch and stood before him protectively  
"Prepare for Trouble, And make it double" a male and female called out why still obscured by the smoke

"oh no" Kit groaned out and smacked his forehead "why did they have to show up here?"  
The smoke revealed a blue haired male and a woman with long red hair that turned towards Kit and said "there you are Meowth grab that brat he will make a good hostage" 

"no, I'm done with you two" Kit said as he unsheathed his claws "besides the kids my trainer now"  
The two called out a Ekans and Koffing commanding them to attack   
Red told Zar to help Kit defend Ash as he ran over to hold his brother protectively while the two pokemon got into fighting stances  
Koffing used smog to allow Ekans to sneak past everyone and wrap around Ash making him helpless

Ash cried out in fear as Zar spat flames at the Koffing as Kit turned and slashed at Ekans hide  
Ekans dodged and managed to drag Ash over to Jessie and James

"Red!" Ash cried out as he tried to wiggle free as tears poured down his face the pokemon unable to do anything with Ash in their clutches Red looked on worried as he couldn't do anything "don't worry Ash I'll figure something out"  
"I do not think so twerp, you are going to surrender all the pokemon in this center or the brat will meet the inside of my Ekans" Jessie threatened 

"Don't do it Red!" Ash called out knowing he wasn't worth all those pokemon While Red started sweating trying to figure out what he could do to free Ash, Kit decided to act and rushed forward trying to slash at the Ekans  
Ekans was hit hard enough to force him to let go of Ash while James tried to chase after him

Ash ran quickly to Red and latched onto him as Zar blew flames into James path to stop him as Kit continued slashing at Ekans with his claws  
James jumped back to dodge the flames but was surprised when Zar started to glow 

when the glow faded it revealed that Zar had evolved into a charmeleon which let out a roar as Kit jumped back as he unleashed his flames at the group of villains shooting them out of the pokemon center with a loud bang  
Ash clung to Red until Zar and Kit walked over and tried to calm him down

Ash let go slowly and noticed something as he looked at Zar "Red look" he said pointing at Zar's crotch  
Red saw and quickly rushed everyone to there room to keep anyone else from seeing  
"is he okay Red?" Ash asked naively unaware of sex at his young age while Kit just snickered at his question  
Red blushed scarlet trying to figure out how to explain it when he heard Kit talking and felt a breeze on his legs

"no Ash nothing is wrong with Zar it's perfectly natural just watch" Kit said as he pulled Red's pants and underwear down  
Red blushed harder as his own cock was revealed to his baby brother

Ash stared at the cock in awe "wow Red you're so big" he said as Kit started to stroke Red's cock with his paw  
Moaning out Red felt his cock grow hard and tried to say "sto..p K..it" 

Kit pulled his hand away as Red reached full hardness "see even your brother gets like that" he said with a pleased look on his face as Ash looked at his brother's hard cock and licked his lips  
Panting Red tried to move away but tripped on his pants falling onto the bed with his ass in the air and visible to Ash

Ash didn't know what came over him as he walked over to Red and leaned down giving his brother's ass crack a lick  
With a groan Red tried to get up and stop Ash but Kit moved to whisper in his ear making him freeze  
"he has to learn sometime, why not from someone who won't use him" Kit whispered into Red's ear as Ash continued licking his crack letting out light moans as he enjoyed the taste  
Red decided Kit was right so he reached back and spread his ass for Ash while kicking off his Pants and underwear

Ash moaned as his face slipped into his crack and his tongue now licked Red's hole which tasted musky making him lick harder  
Red saw that Kit had let out the rest of their pokemon and all of them were aroused at the sight

all the pokemon stroked their cocks as they watched Ash eat Red's ass like a starving man a small bulge apparent in his red briefs  
Pulling away Red said "come up here Ash" intent on giving him some pleasure 

Ash crawled up to Red "you taste good" he said in his daze although it was clear in his eyes that he knew what was happening  
Red slid Ash's underwear down and licked his small shaft feeling Pikachu climb up to suck on one of Ash's nipples while Kit moved to suck on Red and Zar moved to kiss Ash

Ash moaned into the kiss as his hips jerked while his hand came to lay on Pikachu's head while Kit sucked on Red's cock  
Red moaned and slid his mouth over all of Ash's crotch feeling a forked tongue lash out at his hole 

Ekans had moved and taken Ash's place at Red's hole as Ash moaned into Zar's kiss while Kit continued sucking on Red's member   
Red shifted Ash up a little to gain access to his hole so he could lick it and slide his tongue into it   
Ash moaned and pushed his ass back towards Red as he felt Zar's tongue push into his mouth as Ekans pushed his tongue into Red's hole and Kit took the rest of his cock into his mouth as Pikachu moved down to suck Ash's cock  
Red moaned at the sweet taste of Ash's virgin hole as his tongue stretched his hole out more

Ash moaned out as his hole loosened from the tongue pushing into it as Pikachu sucked harder on his cock  
Red felt the hole quiver and knew Ash was about to have a dry orgasm

Ash moaned out as his cock twitched hard in Pikachu's mouth as his hole clenched on Red's tongue as a wave of pleasure so strong he saw stars swept over him  
Red pulled his tongue out and smiled up at his brother happy he gave him his first orgasm

Pikachu pulled off Ash's softening cock as Zar pulled back from the kiss as Ash panted as he tried to catch his breath while both Coil and Kit continued pleasuring Red  
Red moaned out as he was pleasured and then felt a warm thick object pushed into his mouth stopping his moans 

Zar had moved and was pushing his cock into Red's mouth as Kit and Coil kept it up as Ash watched on and stroked Pikachu's hard cock  
Red sucked hard liking the warmth and slight tingly flavor while approaching his orgasm 

Zar slowly pumped his cock in Red's mouth as Kit and Coil kept up their actions while Pikachu came in Ash's hand  
Red moaned loudly and shot his load into Kit's mouth

Kit drank it down as Zar gave a final thrust and filled Red's mouth as Coil moved back and Ash licked Pikachu's cum off his hand moaning as it tasted of electricity and tingled on his tongue  
Red panted and moved to cuddle with Ash feeling drained  
as Ash and Red cuddled the pokemon formed a circle around them forming a protective barrier


	3. Journey for Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Ash make there way to Pewter City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we own nothing

Ash awoke and sat up quickly as he realized he was naked before remembering what had occurred the night before and blushing hard as he looked over at the equally naked Red  
Red let out a snore as his morning wood stood tall with his whole body exposed to the room.

Ash feeling a little daring moved his hand to Red's cock and gave it an experimental squeeze  
Giving a moan in his sleep, Red's cock pulsed in Ash's hand.

Ash licked his lips blushing harder and started stroking Red's cock not noticing as Pikachu woke up  
Red groaned in his sleep as Ash licked the tip of his cock and Pikachu moved closer to the brothers.

Ash slowly took the head of his brother's cock into his mouth as he continued to stroke the shaft while Pikachu started sniffing around Ash's hole  
With a loud yawn Red woke to his brother sucking him and Pikachu licking his brother's hole.

Ash blushed as he saw his brother wake up but moaned around Red's cock as Pikachu shoved his tongue into his hole  
"you want my milk Baby Bro?" Red teased lightly as he moaned from the suction. 

Ash blushed harder, but gave a lick to the slit of Red's cock in response as Pikachu pulled away and mounted him giving quick fast thrusts with his 5 incher  
With a loud moan Red filled Ash's mouth with cum.

Ash drank it down and blew his own load onto the bed as Pikachu filled his ass with his own seed  
Red sat up and said "we should get ready to continue the journey today" before moving to get dressed and waking his pokemon up.  
8:33 PM

Ash nodded and pulled out the blue pair of briefs blushing as Pikachu climbed into the pouch once more "r-ready" he said his face as red as the electric mouse's cheeks  
As the boys left town they heard two growls coming from near the river and Kit translated for them. 

"quick they're crying out for help" Kit said as he lead the way, as they arrived at the river it was to see a Growlithe gripping a over hanging branch with a houndour latched onto it's back as they tried not to get swept away by the harsh current  
not wasting any time Red dived into the water with Coil right behind him and saved the two while accidentally pulling a magikarp out of the water.

Ash thinking quick filled a pot with water and placed the fish pokemon into it  
Red treated the two canine pokemon and set up camp for the night while waiting for them to wake up, Ash and Kit were talking with Magikarp

Ash wandered over to Red "Kit says the Magikarp was swept from upstream and was separated from it's school" he sad with a sad look on his face  
"We could offer to try and get it back to it's school or it could join you as a member of your team" Red said as he rubbed the Dark dogs head 

"I think I'll keep him" Ash said the sad look still on his face "from what it said it's the runt and was often teased by the others" he said a brief flash of anger passing over his face at that  
Slowly the dogs woke and looked around in fear until Kit said "it is okay we saved you" and explained their options to them.

Ash meanwhile wandered over to Magikarp and saw if it wanted to stay with him by offering it a pokeball which it tapped and was sucked into  
Red called Ash over to see if one Canine wanted to join him and placed one of his pokeballs on the ground.

Growlithe moved to Ash and tapped his pokeball while Houndour did the same to Red's both being sucked in  
Smiling Red let his new partner back out and said "I have the perfect name for you it is Romulus" 

Ash released the other dog pokemon at the same time "and I'll call you Sol" he said as he pet the growlithe  
The boys made food and took care of everyone unaware of the eyes staring at Ash with dark intentions.

They were relaxing by the fire when Ash felt a sudden need to go to the bathroom "hey Red I need to pee, I'll be right back" he said as he rushed into the woods nearby to relieve himself on a tree  
Red waited a few minutes but started to get worried when Ash had not returned and asked Kit for help.

Ash meanwhile was looking at a hypno's medallion as it swung back and forth in front of his glazed over eyes  
Sol and Romulus quickly found the smell of a pokemon before Ash disappeared. 

Ash followed the hypno's instructions as he took it's 6 inch long and thin cock into his mouth and sucked on it bobbing along the whole shaft as he continued staring up at the medallion  
Red ran after the two canines towards his brother with Zar looking furious right next to him.

by this point Ash was on his back with his legs held to his chest as the hypno pounded his hole causing him to moan out loudly as he continued staring at the medallion  
As the group burst into the clearing, Red was shocked to see his brother being used by this Hypno and Zar went mad with fury so much in fact that he evolved into Charmeleon and ripped Hypno away from Ash.

Ash cried out in slight pain as the hypno was ripped away and he jolted back to himself and scurried over to Red whimpering as he couldn't see his briefs anywhere  
Zar proceeded to destroy Hypno for the assault on Ash while Red comforted his brother and the rest of the pokemon joined in leaving Hypno Black and Blue.

Ash was in too much shock to even care what they did as he spotted his briefs and quickly put them on as he also noticed that the hypno had dropped his medallion "hey Red what should we do with this?" he asked holding it up  
Red snatched it and said "I will keep this" before throwing a pokeball at Hypno and using Dexter to send him to the Professor with a message about what he had done, then laughed when he saw Zar scope Ash up and head towards the camp.

"hey put me down!" Ash protested as he was carried back to camp and tried to wiggle free "I can walk you know"  
Red laughed and said "he evolved to protect you so I don't think he is putting you down tonight"

Ash sighed and grumbled but stopped trying to wiggle free as Zar sat with him firmly in his lap and both Pikachu and Sol curling on his lap  
Moving to lay in the tent Red called for everyone to come to sleep.

Ash grumbled as Zar once more carried him into the tent and squashed him firmly between himself and Red as Pikachu laid on top of him and both Sol and Romulus curled around all of them facing towards the flaps obviously acting as guard dogs for the night

The next morning saw the brothers making their way into Pewter City with Red having caught a Butterfree and ready for his first gym battle.

Ash was a little pouty as Zar, Sol, and Romulus formed a tight triangle around him and refused to let him go anywhere with out one of them which lead to some embarrassment as they watched him pee Pikachu of course never leaving the pouch on his briefs which were silver today  
As they entered the gym they saw three males lounging on the rocks ranging from 10 to 16 years old, all three dark skinned and shirtless showing of strong muscles.

Ash blushed and hid behind Red before they could see his lack of clothes as he clung to the back of his brother's shirt  
Red said "I am here to challenge this gym, my name is Red Ketchum of Pallet Town"

the oldest male stood "I'm Brock the gym leader here" he said as he stepped forward the other 2 males moving to stand off to the side  
" a pleasure to meet you, this is my brother Ash" Red said with a smile at his opponent 

Ash peeked around Red and waved at the teen "pleasure to meet you" he said with a kind smile at the shy boy and his older brother  
Red looked at the other two males and said "these must be your brothers"  
"yes these are Forest and Kevin" he said motioning to them as he introduced them  
"Lets get started" Red said as he sent Ash to sit on the bleachers 

Ash did so blushing at the looks the three brothers gave him as he walked to the bleachers with Sol in tow and Pikachu in the crotch pouch "what's up with his outfit?" Brock asked as he grabbed one of his pokeballs  
"The Early Start Program" Red said as he called out Talon.

"ah yes, I heard about it wasn't sure if anyone was going to give it a shot" Brock said as he threw out his first pokemon being his Geodude  
"Talon Steel Wing and gust" Red called out.

"Geodude dodge and use tackle" Brock called out in response  
"use Steel wing again" Red ordered knowing it would be a direct hit.

Brock tried to have Geodude dodge but it was too late at he was thrown back "Shake it off Geodude and use tackle" he shouted out  
"gust" Red shouted knocking Geodude out.

"you did good Geodude" he said as he called him back into his pokeball "You're up Onix!"  
"Come back Talon, It is your turn Zar" Red called out as Zar came out and flaunted for Ash.

Ash blushed as Brock called out for Onix to use bind  
"Flamethrower and Dragon claw" Red called out to Zar

"Onix use dig" he called out causing the rock snake to rear up and tunnel under the gym floor  
"Earthquake" Red said knowing he would win

"Onix surface quickly!" Brock shouted out and the rock pokemon burst out right beneath Zar "now use bind!"  
"Dragon Rage and end it " Red commanded

"Onix!" Brock cried out as his pokemon was knocked out  
Zar ran over and hugged Ash happy he one while Red chuckled and walked to Brock to get his badge and talk.

"you fought well, here's your badge" Brock said with a wide smile as he handed it over  
"now I need to find somewhere to spend the night" Red said as he saw Ash playing with Kevin and Forest

"Our house is behind the gym if you'd like to stay with us" Brock offered seeing how well his brothers were getting along with Ash  
"Thank you" Red said as he saw Ash blushing and Zar moving closer to him wanting a reward.

Brock's eyes went wide as Zar managed to maneuver Ash and pull down his briefs and slipped his cock into the boy's hole "is that okay?" he asked not sure if Red allowed that  
It was Kit who answered "after what happened to Hypno I would love to see someone stop him" before walking over and leaving Red to explain to Brock

"what did that...talking Meowth mean?" he asked quirking an eye about the weirdness of a talking pokemon as Zar continued pounding Ash's hole  
Red explained all about the Hypno and how Zar evolved while getting hard in his pants.

Zar had finished by this point and Sol was taking his own turn pounding his hard 6 incher into Ash  
Red moved and pulled his cock out to let Ash suck it while seeing the three other males horny and said "you guys can join in"

Ash sucked away on Red as Sol pounded his hole and Brock walked over as he and his brothers debated whether they would join in or not  
Red moaned and shot his load into Ash's mouth while Sol filled him with cum.

As Sol pulled out Brock moved to slide his own 9 inch cock into Ash as Forest moved to take Red's place  
Red saw Kevin staring at him and asked "you want a taste?"

Kevin blushed and nodded as he slid between Red's legs and gave a testing lick to his cock while Brock pounded Ash and forest got his cock sucked by him  
Red moaned and leaned back watching his brother get Spitroasted

Ash was in total bliss as he was fucked in both holes as Kevin slowly took Red's cock into his mouth

Red moaned as he was sucked and the boys did not last long before they came.  
Brock groaned as he filled Ash's hole and Forest let out a whimpering moan as he shot his own into the boy's mouth  
Red smiled as he scooped Ash up and followed Brock to the house for the night.

Kevin was in a haze as he followed behind them Red's cum still in his mouth as he swished it about as Forest teased him Sol brought up the back keeping an eye out while Pikachu rode on Ash's shoulder


	4. New friends on a journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we own nothing  
> and want to thank all our readers  
> Please go here if you are intrested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=1166

Red looked around and said "Nice place Brock"

"Our sisters keep it clean, but they're at a summer camp along with our other brothers" Forrest chimed in happily finished teasing Kevin who was still swishing around Red's cum much to Ash's amusement.  
Red said "so that is why it is so big but why did you two stay?", while Brock went to cook food for everyone.

"We didn't like it last year as it caters more to younger kids" Kevin said having finally swallowed "so we decided to stay with Brock."  
Red saw Ash slide closer to Forest and said "I am glad I got to meet you two and I know the same is true for Ash"

"We're glad to have met you guys too" Forest said happily as he pulled Ash into his side. "How is it Ash can travel with you?" Kevin asked Red very interested in the opportunity.  
Red explained the whole thing and saw the boys eyes light up.

They both turned to Brock puppy eyes on full blast "can we!?" they asked excitedly making Ash giggle at their attitude.  
"Guys you know I can not Travel" Brock said with a sigh as he laid out dinner.

Ash turned to Red silently asking him if the other boys could come with them while Forest and Kevin looked down sadly.  
"They could travel with us" Red said while seeing how Ash loved the time with them.

All three boys smiled and turned puppy eyes on Brock knowing he couldn't resist.  
"Okay boys but you have to listen to Red" Brock said before leaving to pack their bags and contact the Professor.

Both Forest and Kevin tackled into Red thanking him over and over for agreeing to take them.  
Red blushed as his cock throbbed in his pants and laughed as at the boys Antics.

Kevin had felt it and laid a hand on it "want us to thank you?" he asked rubbing it lightly.  
Red saw Ash slip away and said "only if you two want to do it" 

They both smiled and slid to their knees before Red, Ash meanwhile slipped back to where Brock was "hey it's really cool of you to let them come along with us."  
Brock looked at Ash and replied "no Problem.

"If you'll let me, I'd like to thank you" he said as he slipped off his underwear and walked over to lay on the bed, mean while Forest and Kevin had pulled Red's cock from his pants and Forest sucked on his cock while Kevin worked his balls.  
Brock blushed as his cock tented his pants, unsure if he should do this. Red was moaning as the two brothers worked on his cock

Ash saw that Brock was unsure so rolled over and perked his butt towards him "c'mon it's fine, promise" he said with a smile back at him.  
Stepping closer Brock sat on the bed beside Ash and pulled off his own shirt.

Ash smiled at him and leaned over to kiss along his chest his hole twitching in anticipation.  
Slowly Brock undid his pants and slid them off leaving him in a slate grey Jock-strap

Ash's eyes widened "those look so sexy on you" he said as he kissed down Brock's abs before mouthing the bulge created by the teen's cock.  
Moaning Brock felt his cock leak pre, and moved his hands so they were behind his head.

Ash kept mouthing at the bulge licking and sucking on it loving the musky taste as Brock had obviously been sweating today.  
Brock pulled Ash up so that when he laid back his face was under Ash, and started to lick the hole.

Ash moaned and went back to mouthing Brock's bulge before sliding his jock down so he could suck on his cock.  
Working his tongue Brock got the hole open and wet.

Ash worked Brock's cock getting it nice and wet as well as he drooled and moaned from his attentions on his hole.  
Brock felt his cock ache and pulled off to ask "do you want to ride me?"

Ash nodded excitedly and moved so his hole was lined up with Brock's cock before slowly starting to sink down on it.  
Moaning Brock tried to hold back from bucking his hips.

Ash giggled seeing that Brock was holding back "y'know I can take it, after all the pokemon don't hold back" he said, as he decided to sink the rest of the way down and just let gravity take over as he slammed the rest of the way down.  
Brock groaned as Ash slid all the way down, leaning forward Brock kissed Ash.

Ash kissed back and started bouncing on Brock's cock, while out in the dining room Forest was now being pounded by Red while Kevin continued to suck on the older boy's balls.  
Red was close to blowing his load into Forest, and let out a moan when Kevin moved and licked his hole.

Kevin devoured Red's hole loving the taste while Forest came from his rough pounding into his prostate.  
With a groan Red shot his cum into Forest's hole.

Forest let out a high moan as he collapsed and started panting just enjoying the feel of Red's cum in his hole, while Kevin pulled back from Red's hole "think you can go again?" he asked his hole twitching wanting what Forest got.  
Pulling out Red turned to Kevin with a still hard cock "What do you think" Red asked

Kevin smiled and moved so his face was at Forest's hole and wiggled his ass at Red as he started eating out his brother's ass drinking down the cum as he slurped it out.  
Pushing in Red leaned down so his head was next to Kevin's

Kevin moaned before he tilted his head and kissed him feeding back his own cum before getting more from Forest's hole making his brother let out light moans.  
Red was moaning as he pounded the tight hole, working towards another orgasm.

Kevin was close as well having gotten worked up sucking on Red's balls and eating his cum from his brother.  
Groaning Red said "here it comes" and blew his load into Kevin.

Kevin moaned out his mouth pressed against Forest's ass as he came himself from being filled, back with Ash he was now bouncing hard and fast on Brock's cock having cum once already his seed dripping down the teen's abs.  
Brock felt his nuts draw up and moaned out as he was about to cum.

Ash moaned as well feeling his second orgasm approach and bounced harder as his eyes rolled back from the pleasure.  
With a sharp thrust up Brock filled Ash with his warm cum.

"Ahh!" Ash cried out as he was filled and came again adding more cum to the puddle on Brock's abs.  
Laying back panting Brock tried to catch his breath,

Ash smiled and leaned down to lick up his cum from Brock's abs making happy noises.  
Brock heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Forest walked in still panting and with a slight limp and chuckled "this is gonna be a fun trip bro."  
"I bet so" Brock panted as a naked Red walked in carrying Kevin.

Ash giggled "I'm guessing he passed out after you came in him" he said as he climbed off Brock.  
"Just like your first time" Red said laying the boy on the bed.

Ash giggled again "true..." he trailed off with a yawn as he cuddled up to the passed out Kevin as Forest limped over and curled up to Brock before passin out.  
(passing)  
The boys all slept together but Brock and Red had to get up earlier then their brothers.

Red chuckled as he and Brock slipped out of the bed and snapped a picture of the three who were naked and cuddled up "want a copy?"  
"Yes, Now we need to go get everything together" Brock said as he slipped his clothes on and left the room with a note on the table

Red also got dressed and followed after so he could call Oak while Brock got his brother's things together including the pokemon to be their starters.  
By the time the boys woke up everything was in order and a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes was waiting on them

Ash lead the way in his special underwear having chosen green for today, Forest and Kevin hadn't gotten dressed as they knew they needed their own pairs as they sat at the table to eat.  
Brock said "good morning I have your underwear and starters for After breakfast"

"Okay" Kevin said after swallowing as the three boys were enraptured by the delicious pancakes Brock had made.  
"Red is out buying the last minute stock he will need for the journey so you guys can leave when he gets back." Brock said as he drank his tea.

"Alright, um...I was wondering how you're pokemon are doing" Ash said as he finished eating.  
"they are back in perfect health but I think these two are ready to get their starters." Brock said with a laugh.

Both of his brothers perked up having finished eating and they looked at him eyes shining.  
Brock let out a Geodude and Vulpix, "Forest the Geodude is your Starter and Kevin you get Vulpix" 

Both boys grabbed their pokemon into hugs and cuddled them close, Forest not minding the hard body thanks to growing up in a rock gym.  
Brock smiled and hugged each of his brothers telling them "do your best okay"

Both nodded before going over to the underwear Brock had left out of their bags for them, Forest was in a blue pair and Kevin's were silver.

Red walked back with Zar each wearing a backpack and holding an extra one "hey guys you ready?"  
"Uh-huh" Kevin said as he placed Vulpix in the pouch while Forest did the same with Geodude while Kit was riding in Ash's pouch with Pikachu on his shoulder and Sol on one side with Kit on the other.  
As the four boys left Pewter city Brock waved them off and made them promise to call him when they can.

His brothers waved back as they left both happy, but with tears in their eyes.


End file.
